dongbangfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
The Beginning is JYJ's first full-length English album and second album overall as a group. It was originally intended to be released on October 12, 2010, but was pushed back due to the huge amount of pre-orders received. Two weeks before, 50,000 copies of the regular edition had already been pre-ordered, and requests for the luxury edition - which was limited to only 99,999 copies - reached almost four times that amount. A second limited edition was released to meet the high demand. Also complicating release was a legal injunction filed by JYJ's previous record label, SM Entertainment. The injunction was filed on October 8th, citing the ongoing lawsuit between the two sides as the reason. However, South Korean digital retailers defied the injunction and proceeded with sales as planned. Each member composed and sang a solo song for the album, while the remaining tracks featured music by Brian Kim, Kyoko Hamler (who also assisted with the lyrics), and Grammy Award-winning artist Rodney Jerkins. In addition, the first single from the album, "Ayyy Girl," featured rap superstar Kanye West and spoken word artist Malik Yusef. Release Details Multiple versions of "The Beginning" have been released. The luxury edition, limited to to 99,999 copies, contained three remixes by DJ EON. The re-release limited edition contains only two remixes, while the regular edition contains none. The US edition, which so far, has only been released digitally, features the "Empty" remix. The most recent edition, used to promote the worldwide concert in Seoul, is a packaging of both The Beginning and JYJ's first Korean mini-album Their Rooms, together with a making-of DVD. 'Version Information & Track Listings' 'Regular Edition/Taiwan Limited Edition' Release Date: 2010.10.19 (Regular Edition), 2010.10.27 (Taiwan Limited Edition) Catalog Number: VDCD6281 (Regular Edition), H290054 (Taiwan Limited Edition) #Intro #Ayyy Girl (feat. Kanye West/Malik Yusef) #Empty #Be My Girl #Still in Love (Jaejoong solo) #I Can Soar (Junsu solo) #I Love You (feat. Flowsik) (Yoochun solo) #Be the One 'Luxury Edition' Release Date: 2010.10.25 Catalog Number: VDCD6282 #Intro #Ayyy Girl (feat. Kanye West/Malik Yusef) #Empty #Be My Girl #Still in Love (Jaejoong solo) #I Can Soar (Junsu solo) #I Love You (feat. Flowsik) (Yoochun solo) #Be the One #Ayyy Girl (DJ EON Remix) #Empty (DJ EON Remix) #Be My Girl (DJ EON Remix) 'US Edition (Digital Only)' Release Date: 2010.11.16 #Intro #Ayyy Girl (feat. Kanye West/Malik Yusef) #Empty #Be My Girl #Still in Love (Jaejoong solo) #I Can Soar (Junsu solo) #I Love You (feat. Flowsik) (Yoochun solo) #Be the One #Empty (DJ EON Remix) 'Re-release Limited Edition' Release Date: 2010.11.24 Catalog Number: VDCD6290 #Intro #Ayyy Girl (feat. Kanye West/Malik Yusef) #Empty #Be My Girl #Still in Love (Jaejoong solo) #I Can Soar (Junsu solo) #I Love You (feat. Flowsik) (Yoochun solo) #Be the One #Ayyy Girl (DJ EON Remix) #Empty (DJ EON Remix) 'THE ANNIVERSARY PACKAGE OF JYJ WORLDWIDE CONCERT IN SEOUL Edition' Release Date: 2011.12.02 Catalog Number: VDCD6305 JYJ FIRST ALBUM "THE BEGINNING" #Intro #Ayyy Girl (feat. Kanye West/Malik Yusef) #Empty #Be My Girl #Still in Love (Jaejoong solo) #I Can Soar (Junsu solo) #I Love You (feat. Flowsik) (Yoochun solo) #Be the One #Ayyy Girl (DJ EON Remix) #Empty (DJ EON Remix) THE BEGINNING MAKING DVD *RECORDING *PHOTOSHOOT *MAKING MUSIC VIDEO *AYYY GIRL M/V 6 TRACKS CD (Their Rooms) #MISSION #NINE #PIERROT #FALLEN LEAVES #I.D.S (I DEAL SCENARIO) #A SONG WITHOUT A TITLE - PART1 'Goods' Most versions of "The Beginning" came with an exclusive poster; the Luxury Edition contained this, a photobook, 16 postcards, and a t-shirt in a plastic bag. The Beginning (Luxury Edition Packaging).jpg|Luxury Edition packaging The Beginning (Luxury Edition Photobook).jpg|Luxury Edition photobook The Beginning (Luxury Edition Postcards).jpg|Luxury Edition postcards The-Beginning-(Luxury-Edition---Poster).jpg|Luxury Edition poster The-Beginning-(Luxury-Edition---T-Shirt).jpg|Luxury Edition T-shirt The-Beginning-(Luxury-Edition---T-Shirt-in-Bag).jpg|Luxury Edition T-shirt in bag The Beginning (Re-release Poster).jpg|Re-release Limited Edition poster 95traf.jpg|Taiwan Edition packaging 6gv976.jpg|Taiwan Edition poster Tour To promote the album, JYJ embarked on an nine-city showcase tour, spanning five countries. It officially started with two concerts in Seoul on October 12 and 13th, garnering over 10,000 people on both days. The later date was filmed and released on DVD as JYJ WORLDWIDE SHOWCASE TOUR IN SEOUL. The group also performed in the US, but after being denied their P1 visas, JYJ refunded fans their money and allowed them to attend the shows for free. Seattle, San Francisco and Hawaii were planned stops, but were later canceled. Category:Year: 2010 Category:Group: JYJ Category:Type: Studio Albums Category:Language: English Category:Year: 2010 Category:Group: JYJ Category:Type: Studio Albums Category:Language: English